


Zenith

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, a bit cracky, lithpish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zenith: noun: ˈzēnəTH: the time at which something is most powerful or successful</p><p>late Middle English: from Old French or medieval Latin cenit, based on Arabic samt (ar-ra's ) ‘path (over the head).’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zenith

**Author's Note:**

> Happy January 29th :)

They were both so new at this. John still wasn't sure that this wasn't a long term experiment, and Sherlock was always a bit shocked that every time he happened to actually end up going to bed John would be there when he opened his eyes. They each believed that they had reached the zenith of whatever it was that was happening between them, it couldn't possibly get better than whatever had happened last night or five minutes ago.

"Johhhhhhhnnnnn."

"Shhhher-"

"How?"

"Dunno-"

"Where did you learn -"

"Didn't know that was even possible..."

Blown navy blue eyes met Sherlock's...whatever colour they happened to be at that moment and they giggled. Then John covered his mouth, in wonderment.

"You giggled. I made you actually giggle."

"I made you giggle first."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Bet you can't do it again."

"A dare, Dr. Watson?"

"I double dare you-"

"Seriouthly?"

"Seriouthly."

"What do I win......?"

"Damnnnnnnnnnn...no....not....."

Downstairs in 221 A, Mrs Hudson shared a knowing look with Mrs. Turner. "See....I told you, Louise, just took some time." Louise sighed and handed over the twenty quid.


End file.
